farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Case IH Puma CVX (Farming Simulator 17)
The Case IH Puma CVX is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It is a strong medium tractor capable of working with both small and medium implements. The Puma CVX's main advantage is its low weight, which allows rapid acceleration to top speed, although that top speed is average for its size. It also has very low maintenance costs, and is the largest tractor capable of . However given that it is the largest and most expensive medium tractor in the base game, it has no significant advantages, and quite a few disadvantages. Advantages *'Good Acceleration:' Due to its relatively low weight and strong default engine, the Puma CVX accelerates faster than many cheaper models of its size category. This gives it an easier time getting a tipper trailer or heavy implement to start moving. *'Very Low Maintenance:' The Puma CVX's maintenance cost is about 70% that of other medium tractors. It retains this advantage even with both engine upgrades. *'Full Wheel Customization:' The Puma CVX can be fitted with a wide variety of wheels, for maximum flexibility. Disadvantages *'Mediocre Engine Upgrades:' Both of the Puma CVX's engine upgrades, while cheap, are also very weak. The second upgrade puts it at 270 hp - not quite high enough to be classified as a large tractor in terms of strength. The second upgrade also makes the Puma CVX even more expensive than a - despite being weaker by 10 hp! *'Narrower "Wide" Wheels:' The Wide Wheels upgrade for the Puma CVX increases the width of the wheels by a relatively small amount, compared to other tractors of its size. *'Small Fuel Tank:' The Puma CVX's fuel tank is relatively small for its engine power, requiring it to be refueled more often than similar-sized tractors. *'No Color Options:' The Puma CVX's body and rims cannot be repainted in any color. Customization Front Loader Attacher * No: Can't install a attachment. * Yes (+$800): Adds a attachment point at the front of the tractor. Engine Setup * 185: No change to engine power. * 200 (+$10,500 and +$21/d): Increases engine power output to 180 kW / 245 hp. A cheap and modest upgrade. * 240 (+$22,500 and +$45/d): Increases engine power output to 193 kW / 263 hp. Wheel Setup * Standard: A set of Wide Tires for no extra cost. Gives slightly better stability. * Wheel Weights (+$1,300): Attaches heavy weights to the rims of the tractor's rear wheels. Acts as a built-in Weight. * Wide Tires (+$1,800): Slightly wider tires give a bit of extra stability. * Narrow Tires (+$1,600): A narrower set of wheels. Slightly improves the vehicle's turning radius, but also makes it more prone to tipping over. Specifications *'Price:' $192,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $190 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $3,840 + $9,600/h + $1,920/d *'Engine Power:' 165 kW / 225 hp *'Max. Speed:' 53 km/h / 32 mph *'Max. Reverse Speed:' 14 km/h / 9 mph *'Fuel Capacity:' 390 L / 103 gal *'Front Attachments:' Three-point hitch, Drawbar (Bolt) *'Rear Attachments:' Three-point hitch, Drawbar (Ball), Drawbar (Bolt) *'Mass:' 7,406 kg Gallery Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Tractors Category:Farming Simulator 17 Vehicles Category:Farming Simulator 17 Case IH Category:Case IH